


Baby Danvers

by MageWriter



Series: Kalex Week 2019 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Fic, Day 6, F/F, Kalex, Kalex Week, Kalex Week 2019, pretty much every character of any importance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/pseuds/MageWriter
Summary: The Superfamily is getting bigger.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Kalex Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547062
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118
Collections: Kalex Appreciation Week 2019





	Baby Danvers

Kalex Day Six: Kink Alphabet

 ** _Friday, 11/22_** \- **Kink Alphabet** \- A kink from any letter from the word “Supergirl”: [pregnancy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fbadgirlsbible.com%2Flist-of-kinks-and-fetishes&t=NGNiMWRkYzA4ZGE3YmM2YWMzNzMwZDU2NGU4Mzk3MGRiNzI0ZGVhYixiSDZvck5iVA%3D%3D&b=t%3Agr-yvlXIwFk1IQFluwKDpw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsecretkalexsanta.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188121181585%2Fvoting-results-are-in&m=1)

I own nothing. I also apologize for nothing.

* * *

Alex stared at the little stick in her hand.

It was positive. She was pregnant.

The procedure had worked.

She was _pregnant_.

Alex sat down on the closed toilet seat and tried to remember to breathe. _She was pregnant_. She needed to let it settle in her mind before anything else.

Kara was going to be ecstatic. The Kryptonian was also going to put Alex’s overprotective tendencies to shame. The agent didn’t even want to contemplate what her mother, J’onn, and the rest of her insane family would do.

She was going to end up killing someone by the end of this. She just knew it.

At least her family would help her get away with it.

Well…Kara would at least.

“Alex?” Kara’s voice drifted towards the bathroom from the bedroom. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She called back to her wife.

“Fine as in okay of FINE?” She asked after a moment.

“A little bit of both I think?” Alex admitted uncertainly.

“Can I come in?” The door was closed. Alex was well aware that Kara had undoubtedly already looked through the door.

“Yea, please.” Alex held up the test.

Kara’s face fell. “Oh, Alex…I’m sorry.” She had her human wrapped in her arms before she could say anything.

“No, no, Kara,” Alex shook her head. “Look at it.”

Kara took the test from her, reading the result. She read it again before looking up at her partner.

“You’re pregnant?” Her voice and face were filled with something akin to awe. “It worked?”

Alex nodded, feeling tears come to her eyes. “Yes, I’m pregnant.”

“We’re going to have a baby.” Kara dropped the test in the sink so she could gently wrap Alex in the tightest hug she dared, her own happy tears trailing down her cheeks. “We’re going to be _parents_.”

“We are,” Alex nuzzled into Kara’s neck. “We really are.” She chuckled. “Everyone’s going to fight over who gets to be godparents.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Kara swept Alex into a bridal carry. “Now, we celebrate before we tell everyone.”

* * *

It took them a week to decide how to tell their extended friends and family the good news. They had decided to wait until after Alex’s doctor’s appointment to confirm it, just in case the test had been wrong. It would not have been the first time.

“Maybe we should just send out a mass e-mail instead,” Alex looked over the stacks of boxes. “Did your mother’s get there alright?”

“It did, and Lena’s already got everything ready to go.” Kara said, reaching for one of the stacks to double check they hadn’t forgotten anyone.

Who knew one could privately buy bulk key-chains?

“Of course she does,” Alex rolled her eyes. Lena had been watching her like a hawk for the last three weeks. She and the doctors involved were the only ones who knew they were trying again. “At this rate, we’re going to need to name the baby after her.”

“Alexandra Lena Danvers is a perfectly suitable name,” Kara defended.

Alex rolled her eyes at the thought of naming her child after herself. “She’s going to argue that it should be Lena Alexandra for having to put up with both our shenanigans.”

“We already decided she gets to be godmother.” Kara said with a smile. “Along with Winn, Lucy, Sam, and Jess.”

“Our kid will be able to get away with murder and no one will ever know it even happened.” Alex joked, leaning back against Kara.

“Kids,” Kara corrected absently, arm wrapping around the woman in her lap.

“Right,” Alex touched her still flat stomach. It wouldn’t remain that way for much longer. “We ready for this?”

“Yes,” Kara replied. “Let’s go.”

The trip to L-Corp (because the security there put even the DEO to shame at times) was short. Alex briefly mourned the loss of her ability to drive her bike, but it was worth the trade off.

Lena was waiting for them when they got there. She hugged both of them.

“Most everyone is hear,” she told them, “we’re still waiting for J’onn and the rest of the PIBs to get here.” Ruby had coined the term ages ago; the rest of them had simply adopted it.

“Good, but why are you down here?” Kara looked her over. “Did someone say something?”

Lena shook her head. “No, but if I had to listen to one more theory about this meeting I was going to throttle someone. Or possibly throw them from the balcony. I haven’t decided yet.”

Alex laughed. “Come on, before someone does something stupid.”

“I already had Jess lock all the liquor cabinets in the building. No one can get in the labs either.” Lena had taken every precaution she could think of. With their group, there was no such thing as overkill.

“Finally!” Sam spun in her chair. “Are the rest here yet?”

“Calm down, we’ll be told eventually.” Eliza spoke calmly. “J’onn just texted that they are on their way.”

“Yea, but we want to know _now_!” Ruby pouted at them. Yes, she was getting to miss half a school day for this but that didn’t mean she wasn’t curious.

“Not going to work,” Kara told her. “But, you can help me pass these out.”

Glad to be given something to do, the teenager got up and took one of the bags Kara was carrying. She was even more curious now that presents were involved. Presents of varying sizes even, given the ones for Eliza, J’onn, Winn, Lucy, Sam, Jess, and Lena were larger than for the rest.

James and Nia arrived shortly after they were done passing out the boxes. The group from the DEO was next. With everyone who could be there in person had arrived, Lena turned on the monitors. Clark and Lois, little Jon balanced on his dad’s lap, and Martha Kent took up one screen. Barry and Team Flash waved from another. Felicity grinned at them, her own daughter on her lap as Oliver and the rest of Team Arrow were arrayed behind her. Sara, Ava, and the rest of the Legends were dressed in period garb but were all clustered around the camera on their end. Allura was by herself, but her smile was wide and genuine as took in her daughters and their found family.

“Alright,” Kara was fairly bouncing in place. “Everyone can open their gifts now, and then we’ll tell you what this is about.”

Permission given, everyone with a box tore into them. Lena nearly burst into tears when she read the t-shirt her box contained. Eliza, Allura, and J’onn _did_ start crying.

“Are you serious?” Winn squeaked.

“It worked?” Lena looked at them. She was clutching her ‘World’s Smartest Aunt’ shirt to her chest. At the moment, she didn’t even care about the ‘godmother’ and ‘aunt’ keychains still in the box.

“It worked,” Alex confirmed. “I’m ten weeks as of today.”

“Congratulations!” Barry hugged Kara tightly. “I’m going to hug you, please don’t kill me.” He hugged Alex as well. She laughed at him, amused that she still terrified him after all this time.

Team Flash was laughing over their connection. Barry had barely gotten his ‘uncle’ key chain before he had run out in excitement.

“Congrats Skirt,” Mick muttered, turning to search for a beer. He slipped the keychain into his pocket. It wouldn’t due for them to see that he was touched at the gesture.

Allura held the t-shirt as if it were made from the finest silk. She didn’t have words to say how happy she was at this turn of events. Her only child was to be a mother! She was to be a grandmother!

“Your father would be so proud of you,” she said, “you both must come visit once she is born.”

“We will,” Alex promised. “After all, one of the twins will be named after you.”

“TWINS!!!” Several people shouted.

“Twins,” the couple confirmed.

“Alexandra Lena and Allura Elizabeth Danvers-El,” Kara announced. She smiled at her wife. It had taken some effort, but she had won Alex over on the names. Both of their mothers were honored, as was their best friend.

“I am going to make so many clothes,” Winn whispered to himself. He was clutching his shirt and ‘godfather’ keychain to his chest as if someone was going to snatch them away from him.

“Are you certain that they’ll both be girls?” Ava asked. She still wasn’t used to being around tiny children, so the ‘aunt’ keychain she had received was causing her some anxiety. She had no idea how to be an aunt.

“No male chromosome,” Alex explained, motioning between her and Kara. “So unless something happens we didn’t think to account for, they’re girls.”

“Good, then we’ll start out numbering the batboys.” Ruby declared.

Clark laughed. He would need to forward that comment to Bruce. “We’ll save Jon’s baby things to pass down.”

“Same,” Oliver agreed, not to be outdone by the Boy Scout in blue. He was honored to be named honorary uncle, just as he was touched that they had included William and Mia both as ‘cousins’.

“Have you chosen Godparents yet?” J’onn asked. His granddaughters would be the most protected babies in the city.

“Lena, Winn, Sam, Lucy, and Jess.” Alex told them. “Non-negotiable.”

The ‘meeting’ further devolved into a party. Jess actually unbent enough to hug Kara, touched and honored that she was chosen to be godmother. A smart move on their part, she thought.

Someone would need to make sure the rest didn’t go overboard.

* * *

It took two and a half months before someone got the bright idea to try and kidnap Alex for leverage over Supergirl.

They lasted all of two minutes once Supergirl and the Martian Manhunter caught up to them.

At five months, someone else tried to do the same for revenge against Kara Danvers.

It didn’t work any better for them.

Everyone got a bit of stunned laughter when it was learned that Lillian Luthor sent a ‘strongly worded’ reprimand to both parties outlining why they were idiots. That put them all on guard.

Lena nearly drove Alex around the bend with the amount of security features she tried to add to their apartment. Alex firmly drew the line when the woman outright offered the _entire floor_ below her penthouse for them to move into.

“Lena, no.” Alex turned to her wife. “Kara, no.” She turned to everyone else gathered for a family dinner. “No. We’re not doing it. Both attempts were nowhere even _close_ to here.” She crossed her arms over her rounded belly, feeling one of the babies kicking. She hoped in agreement and not reprimand. “Need I remind you, Lena still has at least monthly assassination attempts. I’m also mostly on desk duty, not even lab work and nothing in the field.”

“Those are just the two that were successful,” Jess pointed out. It had taken some doing, but she had finally accepted more of an active role in the Superfamily. “At current, there have been a total of seventeen attempts to kidnap you as an ally of Supergirl and nine as the wife of Kara Danvers.” She continued to tap away at her tablet. “My mistake, one of the kidnap attempts for Mrs. Danvers was actually the dropping off of a pre-baby shower gift from the Sirens.”

Alex thunked her head on the table. “I’m perfect capable of protecting myself _and_ my babies.”

“We know that,” Kara was quick to reassure her. “We’re just concerned. Alex, Poison Ivy offered to plant _killer plants_ as a security feature after the first attempt. Livewire offered herself as a guard under house arrest. Half our friends have offered either security measures or pre-emptive strikes.”

“All of you are blowing this out of proportion.” Alex tried to argue. “Pam makes that offer to pretty much _everyone_ she considers a friend at some point. Livewire gets bored and like to bother us. _All_ of our friends are being over-protective.” She looked up long enough to glare at all of them. “I never want to hear another word from any of you about _me_ being overprotective.”

“I don’t think they are,” Jess flipped her tablet around to show Alex what she had brought up. “Agent Vasquez just updated the information.”

There was a thump and a curse outside, a cheery ‘I got it!’ that sounded as if it were Barry, and then silence. A moment later, both Kara’s and J’onn phones chirped with an incoming text.

Alex thunked her head to the table again. “This is ridiculous.”

Lena sipped her glass of wine. “It might be, but we all have perfectly valid concerns. Need I remind _you_ , that my mother has yet to make her play.”

“Fine,” Alex felt well played. “We’ll do it. But this is it. No more.”

Kara patted her shoulder. “We’ll do our best.”

When Alex saw the well-appointed nursey, she grit her teeth and said nothing. She hacked into the security system to run her own tests instead.

* * *

At seven months, she was put on bed rest. She growled the entire time, but Kara stood firm.

“It doesn’t mean you have to stay in bed the whole time,” she tried to reason. “It just means that you need to slow down.”

“I’ve already slowed down!” She glowered at the blonde. “Now I can’t even do fucking paperwork! None of the recruits are even slightly terrified of me anymore. I can’t even put on my own boots!”

“Hey, hey,” Kara hugged her. “The recruits are totally still terrified of you. And you needed new boots anyway.” She kissed the side of Alex’s head. “You hate paperwork.”

“It was something to do,” Alex pouted. “What am I supposed to do all day?”

“Well…”

“Kara, what did you do?”

“It’s more of a gift from Mom?” Kara dashed out of the room, coming back with a medium sized dog following her.

“…Allura sent us an alien dog.”

“Yes,” Kara nodded. “His name is Krypto, and he’s already housetrained. You already know all the commands, even if your accent is terrible.”

“Gee, thanks.” Alex eyed the dog eying her right back. “Does he have powers?”

“He does,” Kara said. “But I already thought of that! Kryptonian dogs are slightly telepathic and very intelligent. He understands where and when to use his powers.”

“…this is your addition to the already obscene amount of security features.”

“Technically it’s my mother’s addition.”

“ _Technically_ ,” Alex rolled her eyes. “Okay. He can stay.” The dog began wagging his tail, approaching Alex now that he knew he could. She stroked his head, sighing. At least she wouldn’t be by herself.

Krypto proved his worth when Lillian finally made her move at eight months.

The woman had taken into account Supergirl, Lena, several of their wide group of friends and allies, and even a few of the ‘villains’.

She did not take into account a furious canine that decimated the entire group she sent to take Alex into custody while she was engaging Supergirl elsewhere.

“Good boy,” Alex praised him, scratching his head.

Krypto wagged his tail hard enough to shake his whole hindquarters. He knew he was a good boy who had done a good job. It was still nice to be told so.

“Alex!” Kara flew in thru the window. “Are you…” she trailed off. “Good boy.” She patted the dog on the head. “I’ll take them in.” She smiled widely at Alex. “Lucy and Vas have already taken Lillian into custody.” She quickly texted Lena and J’onn. “And now they can inform her that her goons failed.”

“Um…Kara?”

“What?” Kara looked up, taking in her wife’s paling features. “Alex?” She dashed to her side. “What is it?”

“I think my water just broke.”

“Oh Rao.”

* * *

Alexandra Lena and Allura Elizabeth Danvers-El were born seven hours later in the DEO Medbay. Alex, exhausted, leaned against Kara as they held their daughters. They both already had tufts of dark hair and people were betting on if they would keep the blue eyes or not.

“Their perfect,” Kara whispered softly. “You’re perfect.” She pressed a kiss to Alex’s head.

“Yea, they really are,” Alex was holding her namesake. “I kinda want to do it again.”

Kara chuckled. “I think that might be the meds talking.”

“Maybe,” Alex agreed. “But next time, it’s your turn.”


End file.
